


Unwind

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's earned a little screaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s porn battle

Sam hates dealing with the NID. No, Sam _really_ hates dealing with the NID. She hates it worse than when Colonel O'Neill doodles stick figure porn during her briefings (like she doesn't know.) As black suits go, the NID really sucks at it, if you're going to be a super secret government conspiracy there shouldn't be incident reports.

Filed in triplicate with a special extra set for the god knows who.

Triplicate. Special copies.

She turns on the shower, steps into the water, and leans her forehead against the wall. Somewhere in her past, she _argued_ for this assignment but she was young and well, you know.

When hands slide down her back, she mumbles, "I should've let the Goa'uld have them."

"Indeed," Teal'c agrees, soaping her shoulders. "However, we would have still kept the ship."

She grins. "_Obviously_."

When he starts working his hands down her back, Sam lets out a low moan that starts somewhere in her toes. Back on Chulak, when Bra'tac wasn't teaching Teal'c how to kill people fifty different ways with a pencil, Drey'auc must've been teaching him _this_. As far as Sam's concerned, the woman is a saint.

Teal'c slides his fingers around her body, spreading soapy lather up and down her stomach and deliberately avoiding her breasts until she makes a greedy noise and wiggles. He chuckles softly - the bastard - and then his fingers are toying with her nipples and she really doesn't _care_.

"You seem tense," he comments and god, he's evil. Apophis wished he could be this evil. To sound that innocent when yes, _evil_. "The meeting did not go well?"

"It's the NID, Teal'c," she lets herself lean back against him, he rewards her by nipping at her ear. "They do excruciating."

"How unfortunate," he murmurs, fingers sliding down her body to seek out her clit. Always a man who knows how to get right to the heart of things.

"It is," she sighs, sliding one hand up and down his arm. The water beating down on them both is a soothing rhythm and when Teal'c slips one finger inside, Sam arches up into it with a cry. "God, you're good at this."

"Indeed," he's smug but, hell, he's got a right to be. She grabs tight when he works another in and his thumb moves just _there_ where she needs it. "You do not seem unsatisfied."

"Well," she grins around a breath. "Gimme a second on that one."

He says nothing, just lets his fingers do the talking while she does the yelling. They are so going to get noise complaints tonight. Fuck it, Sam's earned a little screaming that has nothing to do with life-endangering peril. Something that, occasionally, shower sex can lead to but in this case? It's not that kind of screaming and when Teal'c picks her up and turns her against the wall, she brings his mouth to hers.

Sam loves kissing Teal'c. Every time he does,he treats it like it's the last and its the single-mindedness of it that makes her toes curl. Teal'c kisses her like the last thing he thinks about in this world is her mouth on his and she thinks she could come on that alone.

Not that he plans on letting her find out as he thrust in with that same single-mindedness and, oh _god_. She grabs for him when he pushes home and holds on tight as he moves her on him. His skin is hot from the water and she licks at his neck with each thrust, sucking when she gets the chance and he groans her name. She'll get her chance later, when they're dry and curled up in bed. Her chance to make him groan and yell, and she is going to pay for this tomorrow.

She's going to make Teal'c pay _tonight_.


End file.
